1.) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan having axial blades, in particular for radiators of motor vehicles.
2.) Description of Related Art
According to German application 199 29 978.1, filed Jun. 30, 1999 (xe2x80x9cDE ""978xe2x80x9d), air-conducting elements are arranged in the suction-side region of the axial blades which is close to the hub. In addition, a hub ramp is arranged in the pressure-side region of the axial blade. In a preferred embodiment, the air-conducting elements extend over the entire blade spacing, that is to say from the leading edge of one axial blade up to the leading edge of an adjacent axial blade. This special embodiment of the air-conducting elements, as is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 of DE ""978, therefore forms a continuous surface, or wall, between two blades for a closed flow passage. In certain states of flow, these closed flow passages may be disadvantageous; in particular, they may lead to damming effects and vortex formations, that is to say, flow losses.
One object of the invention is to overcome the problems of the known art described above. Another object of the invention is to avoid the aforesaid damming effects resulting from closed flow passage.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of the invention, there has been provided according to one aspect of the invention, a fan that includes axial blades fastened to a fan hub, and air-conducting elements being arranged in the region of the hub and essentially on the suction side of the axial blades, wherein the air-conducting elements are designed as fin-like stabilizers, the extent s of which in the circumferential direction is in the range of 0.01 t less than s less than 0.40 t, t being the blade spacing. In a preferred embodiment, the fan includes a radial blade element. The radial blade element is arranged downstream of the stabilizer in the direction of rotation of the fan and within the stabilizer in the radial direction.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from detailed consideration of the preferred embodiments that follow.